


《阿萨传说》

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 在那里，迷雾散尽，传说没有结局。





	《阿萨传说》

Thor大婚的那一日，红色的玛瑙铺满了雪原与湖泊。古老的歌谣苍凉雄浑地吟唱，alpha手中握着的长绳由34位牧羊女的红发编织而成，以此纪念阿萨族历史上有记载的34位首领。

漫长红绳的另一头连着湖心的小舟，雕刻着龙纹的木船摇摇晃晃地载着Thor·odinson素未谋面的新娘。金发的王族战士抬头望向老首领odin，他的父亲，成婚后Thor就会成为第35任阿萨首领。

当几乎可以撕裂苍穹的巨大龙翼从天际出现时，欢欣鼓舞的人群发出了恐惧的惊呼。Thor拔出了宝剑，让侍卫拼尽全力将新娘拉回湖畔。随着一声悠远的长啸，剑拔弩张的军队终于看见那个消失了千年的古老生物。

“真的是龙。”Thor听见他的侍卫长喃喃，美丽而强大的龙族曾被勇猛的阿萨战士打败，而人们吟唱的歌谣显然唤醒了魔咒，“这是被诅咒的新娘......”

“没人会被诅咒！”Thor无所畏惧地怒吼了一声，巨龙幽绿的眼睛在万里云端凝视着它的祭品，俯冲时冰蓝的龙鳞在箭矢的攻击下毫发无损。而身着盔甲的alpha高高跃起将剑飞掷出去，锋利地穿透了巨龙羽翼上最薄的皮肤。

新娘的木舟渐渐靠岸，Thor趁巨龙哀鸣着升空时向湖畔飞奔而去，一片庞大的阴影铺天盖地般笼罩了过来，呼啸的风像利爪般割破了alpha背后的护甲，他只来得及将惊恐尖叫的新娘扑进湖里躲过俯冲而下的龙，自己却被一股不可抵抗的巨力抓向了空中。

“Son！！！”Thor听见了odin撕心裂肺地怒吼，老首领的王冠掉落在地，而他只能看着自己唯一的子嗣被巨龙带向天际，渐渐再无踪影。湿淋淋打颤的新娘被捞了上来，却已经没有人再迎娶她。

Thor因为高空的稀薄氧气和冰冷温度晕厥了一阵，他醒来时还被龙的利爪钳制着，身下就是无垠的汪洋和星星点点的无名岛屿。

巨龙低下头从腹部看了挣扎的alpha一眼，Thor发现它的瞳孔并不是古书上凶悍的尖锐梭形，而是水银般的乌黑圆润，几乎覆盖了整个眼球的虹膜仿佛盛满了世上所有的瑰绿宝石，深邃的纹路蜿蜒至消散。

巨龙抬起头悠悠地鸣叫了一声，伸展开无边的羽翼乘风而上，阳光将它冰蓝的龙鳞折射成难以形容的醉人色泽。

这就是龙，Thor在心中惊叹。

那座陡峭荒凉的岛屿渐渐从迷雾后出现，巨龙在挥动着羽翼下降时却猛烈地颠簸了起来。Thor这才意识到他的宝剑一直刺在它的皮肤里，剧烈的疼痛彻底让巨龙失去了御风的能力。

战士在巨龙砸向峡谷时提前挣脱，连滚了好几下缓解了冲击力。而被龙的庞大身躯冲撞碎裂的峡谷山崩地裂，Thor咳嗽着被漫天烟尘迷住了眼睛。他跌跌撞撞地摸瞎向前跑去，却突然被什么东西绊倒了。

一个活人。

也许是渔民！Thor顿时燃起了希望，他半跪着挨过了风沙，才睁开刺痛酸胀的眼睛观察四周。

Thor惊讶地发现这个昏倒在河滩上的Omega浑身赤裸，半边隔壁和胸膛都是血迹，身上布满了青蓝色的异族纹身，而他的宝剑就落在不远处。

alpha倒吸了一口气，踉跄地跑到峡谷边向下张望，根本没有什么巨龙。

难道......

omega咳嗽着吐出了几口带着血的海水，睁开了眼睛。他没有意识到自己赤裸的身体有任何不妥，那双显然不属于人类的绿眼睛警觉地向Thor看过来时，alpha瞬间明白了一切。

他是龙。

这个龙族omega很高，他摇摇晃晃地捂着被贯穿的左臂站了起来，走到微微弓身作出防御姿态的Thor面前，居高临下地用生硬的阿萨语发号施令。

“服侍我，奴隶。”

这是Thor被困在巨龙孤岛的第三个月。alpha擅自给那条孤僻的龙取名为Loki，甚至教他怎么用火，怎么做蔽体的衣物，像个人类那样生活。

Loki几乎什么都不懂，不懂怎么当一个人，也不懂怎么当一头龙。他说他从出生那一刻起就没有父母兄弟，饿极了就一头扎进海里抓鱼，三个月前的唤龙歌是Loki第一次感受到了龙族的本能。

“这座岛屿周遭的迷雾会吞噬所有试图穿过它的生物，除了龙族。”Thor不是没有想过办法离开，但Loki几句话就否定了他虽有希望，“我在化龙时只有野兽的凶性，不可能会送你回去。”

“Thor，”Loki歪着头坐在篝火旁，瑰绿色的眼里是Thor不忍再看的困惑和孤独，“留在这里有什么不好？”

这里没有Thor不愿娶的新娘，没有勾心斗角的王公贵族，没有无尽的战事和灾害……

也没有Thor的亲人，朋友，和他不愿割舍的一切。

Loki每个月都会消失一次，岛屿的另一头会传来隐约的震感和龙啸。Thor猜想这和人类omega的热潮期是一样的，Loki也总有抑制不住龙的时候。

直到又一个夜晚，消失了许久的Loki回来了。Thor听见omega拖着沉重踉跄的步伐倒在了他身边铺着的兽皮上，呼吸因为不知缘由的疼痛而颤抖。

“Loki？”Thor点亮了蜡油，发现omega身上有许多跌倒在礁石上造成的擦伤，苍白的皮肤衬得Loki身上青蓝色的纹路更加艳丽。而omega两腿之间流下的鲜血，让Thor无暇欣赏龙族病态的美，“发生了什么？！Loki！！”

有人伤害了他的龙。这样的认知使得Thor无法控制地暴怒了起来，他一直用道德感来约束自己别越过界限，但omega的危情不容许他多想。

Thor扶着Loki的肩膀让他养面躺下，抬起他的腿分开时牵动了伤口，omega痛苦地呜咽了一声，睁开通红的眼睛看着Thor。

“别怕Loki，我不会伤害你。”Thor摸了摸omega的面颊，却发现自己的手在止不住地颤抖，“我得看一下你的伤口，不要动……”

心神大乱的Thor没有注意到，Loki身上并没有任何其他alpha留下的痕迹。

这是alpha第一次看见属于omega的隐秘之地，气氛却无半分迤逦暧昧。Thor用从海岸边沉船中找来的最柔软的绸布擦干净了Loki腿根间的鲜血，看见了那个被什么东西撑开过的细窄穴口，还有依旧在流血的裂痕。

伤势并不严重，Thor用草药和酒处理过后就不忍再看。Loki急促的呼吸渐渐平缓了下来，在Thor的再三询问下都否认了岛屿上有任何入侵者，却对自己的伤口避之不谈。

Loki的眼睛里只有受了伤的脆弱，却没有被凌辱的愤怒或崩溃。也许一直独自生活的小龙根本不懂自己遭遇了什么，而这让Thor的心脏更加绞痛，

“睡吧，Loki。”Thor熄灭了烛火，将依旧不安发抖的omega抱进了怀里，alpha的胸膛就像另一个安全温暖的巢穴，Loki闭上了眼睛，渐渐睡去。

Thor极轻极慢地起身，他得弄清楚到底怎么回事。

矫健敏捷的战士很快巡视完整片岛屿，却没有发现那个他恨不得抽筋剥皮的入侵者。Thor漫无目的地游荡到了孤岛的另一头，在一个隐秘的洞穴外发现了一片龙的足迹，是属于Loki的。

alpha捏着匕首潜入了洞穴，一直顺着石壁走到了一出空旷的腹地，眼前的景象让Thor惊呼出声。

几十枚青金色的龙蛋密密麻麻地被产在了潮湿的青苔上，有的蛋壳因为时间久远已经暗淡发黄，还有的仍然在散发着宝石般的光辉。

Loki会生蛋？荒诞却真实的认知让Thor下意识后退了一步，他在脚边发现了一枚新生的龙蛋，上面血迹未干。

“原来是你把他伤成这样。”alpha喃喃自语地摸了摸它，没有在冰冷的壳上感受到任何生机，但他还是小心翼翼地抱起了龙蛋，和其他的放在了一起。

Thor不愿多想他突然安心的释然是为了什么，Loki明明不是他的omega，可那一刻的妒火和暴怒早已超过了行侠仗义的程度。

岛屿很大，Thor回到Loki的巢穴时已经是黎明了，自愈力极强的龙族坐在巢穴外等他，显然已经知道alpha干了些什么。

“我第一次生蛋的时候被吓坏了，那时我刚刚分化成omega，连自己都还是个没长大的幼崽。”Loki平静地补全了Thor脑海中缺失的那块拼图，他的阿萨语已经说得很流畅了，“后来我发现它们从来不会孵化，没有小龙会破壳而出。”

当然不会了，Thor心想。有些家养的雌鸟也会定期生蛋，可是这些未受精的蛋里也从来没有雏鸟破壳而出。

“你得在热潮期找一个同族的alpha交配，”Thor摸了摸Loki乌黑的头发，压下了心中异样的情感，“然后这些蛋里才能孵出小龙。”

“可我没有同族，”Loki懵懵懂懂地看着Thor，对他来说甚至没有性别的概念，只是区别的符号，“你是alpha，那你可不可以？”

Odin在上，我也希望我可以。

Thor无法不想起昨晚的场景，omega的身体毫无防备地对自己展开，被草药刺激的穴口颤抖着紧缩，无辜地吮吸着自己摁压伤口的手指……

“可我是人类，你是龙族。”Thor的话更像是在提醒自己，他无比艰难地看着Loki眼里的亮光暗了下去，“我们之间……也许会有生殖隔离。”

心脏里有个红皮肤的小鬼拉扯着Thor的血管哈哈大笑，笑他是个信口雌黄的懦夫，连尝试都不敢。

可那是Loki啊，Thor短暂人生中遇见过的唯一一只美丽而强大的龙，他不应该被自己的私心折断傲骨，他理应与睥睨九界的强大同类相配。

Loki会找到属于他的龙族爱人，在Thor无法触及的天际。

alpha不得不在一切失控之前离开，他修好了一艘搁浅几十载的木船，祈祷它能撑过风浪。他尽力不去看懂Loki难过的眼神，而骄傲的龙族也不会挽留人类第二次。

起航的前一夜，Thor在海滩边燃起了篝火。据阿萨族人出海扬帆前的传统，篝火要由水手的心爱之人看护一整夜，只要星火不灭，水手就能平安归来。

但Thor不会再回这座岛屿，也没有人会为他看护篝火。

“Loki，过来。”龙族喜欢收集一切，Thor用Loki摘来的果子酿了酒，他酿了很多，足以让龙族在他离开后也能喝许多年，“我小时候以为人间第一粒火种来自于龙的礼物，可我却遇见了一条有些怕火的小龙。”

“只要我想，能让一片大陆落雪600年不休。”Loki抱着膝坐在了柔软的细沙上，Thor将酒一饮而尽，“你会死在迷雾里的，Thor，你甚至扛不过抵达迷雾前的巨浪。”

“没试过怎么知道？”Thor笑了一声，眼睛比海洋更蓝，“阿萨的战士从不畏惧，Loki。” 

龙族omega看着Thor歪了歪头，他似乎在琢磨些什么，最终放弃了：“那些船上的书里总提到龙的祝福，可惜我不会这样的魔法。”

我居然喜欢上了被自己抓来的奴隶，Loki想。也许我是史上最丢脸的一条龙了，还好除了我的蛋以外，谁也不会知道。

Thor也不会知道。

“我会一直思念你的，Loki，但你不用想起我。”Thor勾了勾唇，欧蓝色的眼睛被海风吹得眯了起来，“用龙族的方式向我告别，好么？”

没人教过我啊，Loki焦躁地在脑海中回忆自己看过的书。他不想让Thor觉得自己什么都不会，决定用人类的方式来代替。

Thor察觉到了龙族omega长久的沉默，他刚想说些什么，Loki突然撑着他的膝盖凑了过来。

Loki吻了他。

龙族的唇永远是冰凉的，Loki依旧无辜坦率地睁着眼睛，长翘的睫毛扫到了Thor的眼帘。

只是蜻蜓点水地一碰，Loki并不懂为什么人类喜欢把用来进食的嘴巴互相磨蹭，大概是想吃了对方又不好意思。

“Loki，”Thor的眼神变了，连篝火都燃不尽其中的风雨欲来，“谁教你的？” “书上。”Loki心情低落地抓着细沙把玩，以后这座岛屿上又只有他一条龙了。

“抬头。”你看错书了，Loki。

龙族下意识地看向了Thor，而alpha直接按着Loki的后颈吻了上去，气息急促，舌尖强硬地顶开了omega的牙关。

“你……唔！”Loki整个人被Thor压进了怀里，他的嘴唇又麻又痒，人类alpha的信息素本该对龙族没有作用，而Loki却无端地开始手脚发软。

Thor绝对是在诅咒我，Loki晕晕乎乎地想，这个告别仪式快让他无法呼吸了。

alpha彻底失控了，他把omega压在了软沙上，顺着Loki皮肤上诡谲漂亮的纹路亲吻他的额头和鼻尖，不喜欢被压制的龙族挣扎了起来，而Thor捏住了Loki推搡的手，再一次含住了他的嘴唇。

去他的王位，婚礼，种族。看看你差点错过什么，Thor·odinson。

“跟我走吧，Loki。”omega头昏脑胀地看着alpha，Thor的吻完全超过了Loki的认知，像巫术般在他的身上点燃了火焰，“我想带你回阿萨族，一直陪着我好么？”

“你会有很多朋友，有漫山遍野的羊群，我的亲人就是你的亲人，Loki……”

Thor紧张地冒汗，他的告白结结巴巴，唯恐龙族冷冷地对自己说出拒绝。

“也许我在你眼里只是一个渺小的人类，但……爱上一个龙族，是我做过最勇敢的事。”

我想用很多年来告诉你我的赫赫战功，告诉你人间关于龙族的传说，告诉你我的爱至死不渝。

“我不喜欢羊，你能给我一条小龙么？”alpha深情沙哑的声线让Loki的心脏咚咚狂跳了起来，他就知道没人能违抗龙族的心意，Thor果然也喜欢自己。

“我不知道，Loki。”Thor笑了起来，连胸膛都微微震动，“也许我们会有许多小龙，也许只有我和你。”

“哪怕这样，你也愿意永远陪在我身边吗？”

Loki琢磨了一下，觉得先留住个大的也不亏。

“好啊。”

于是龙族看见他的人类眼中爆发出了巨大的狂喜，Thor笑着一遍遍亲吻Loki，像是得到了世间珍贵的一切。

Loki推开Thor爬了起来，却也忍不住翘起了嘴角。

“想不想知道怎么孵出小龙？”抱得美人归的阿萨战士决定趁热打铁，语声诱哄地拉住了他的恋人，“我教你。”

“你说过，和alpha交配。”Loki果然满心满眼都想孵出小龙，立刻转过身由着Thor把自己拉了回去，瞪大了眼睛期待地瞅着alpha，“我没在书上见过这个词。”

该死。Thor的喉结滚动了一下，他的小腹已经开始发热了，而Loki就是一张白纸，往后画上去的每一笔都只能由他指引。

龙族被他的奴隶扑倒在了潮湿的海岸上，Thor的吻又急又深，将Loki身上的衣服全部扯了下来。omega没有动，他打算先好好学学，以后有的是机会反击。

Thor跨坐在Loki的大腿上脱下了上衣，饱满紧绷的肌肉像雕塑般被月光映照出阴影。

“腿分开一些，”Thor在Loki耳边低语，他们在缠吻时翻滚得有些远了，海浪扑上了脚跟，“像昨晚一样，弯着膝盖……”

“不疼了，”Thor摸了摸Loki撕裂的地方，omega抱着他的肩膀嘀咕，“我伤口恢复得很快……嗯！”

而alpha突然将手指深进了龙族隐秘幽窄的肉穴，Loki的腰臀颤抖了起来，而Thor坚定地让他吞进了第二根手指，在omega困惑沙哑的闷哼里慢慢抽动搅弄。

“你在干什……哈嗯！嗯……”Loki喘得很厉害，尖锐的指甲堪堪抓破了Thor的胳膊，又小心地收了回去，“别往那里塞东西……嗯……”

他现在还没有蛋呢，Loki迷迷糊糊地被Thor按住了腿根，这家伙到底在掏些什么东西？

长着柔软肉刺的甬道敏感地包裹着Thor的手指，他终于找到了凸起的地方，毫无预警地用指腹搓揉了起来。

一直反应平平的Loki猝不及防地叫了一声，夹紧双腿看着身上的alpha，而Thor安抚地亲了亲Loki的眉心，深入腹地的手指依旧在开拓着omega的敏感点。

“舒服吗？”Loki终于彻底湿透了，咬着Thor的肩膀呻吟了起来，他说不清自己的感觉，比乘风而上时还要飘然，“告诉我，我想听你说。”

“不嗯……”Loki主动去吮Thor的嘴唇，甚至无师自通地啃咬着alpha挤压在一起的胸肌，“太痒了，你把冷风弄进去了……哈呃！又热又凉……”

Thor轻轻地笑了一声，他抽出了手指，将劲窄的腰卡进了omega修长的两腿之间。

“天地月神见证了我们的结合，Loki。”Thor托着Loki的腰将饱胀的性器挤进了那条湿润的肉缝，omega感到身体被一点点撑开了，和先前的手指又不一样，“别怕，别怕……感受我……”

Thor的心脏跳得很厉害，Loki每被进入一点就皱紧一分眉，他不知道omega是疼痛还是快感，只能竭尽全力控制自己温柔一些。

alpha在性器进入一半的时候就开始浅浅抽插了起来，以为只是会被捅一下的Loki惊诧地倒吸了一口凉气，随即就被前所未有的快感淹没。

“嗯！啊嗯，Tho……哈啊！”Loki面色潮红地弓起了脊背，Thor粗喘着捏住了他的双手，暗沉忍耐的眼神比龙族更像一头野兽，“别乱动、啊嗯！唔……”

“我在打开你，Loki。”Thor捧住了omega的面颊，Loki涣散的瞳孔聚焦了一些，委屈地哼着鼻音，“再放松一些，你还不够软。”

那些肉刺快把Thor折磨疯了，他只想把整根性器全捅进去，在Loki的哭喊中肏晕他，把他浑圆的屁股用胯骨撞红撞烂，用精液把小龙平坦的肚子灌满……

Thor回过神，低头亲了亲Loki汗湿的鼻尖。“慢慢来，Loki。”小龙学得很快，在Thor的唇刚刚吻上时就用灵活的舌头缠住了alpha的，“嗯……我再进深一点，好不好？”

这是满心满眼信任他的小龙，Thor怎么可能忍心这样做。

Loki胡乱点了点头，他觉得身体里被一团火焰掏空了，只有让Thor填补空隙才能解脱。alpha让Loki的双腿缠紧自己的腰，看着那双颤动的绿眼睛缓缓沉下了腰杆。omega抓着身下的沙砾屏住了呼吸，直到Thor的囊袋贴住了自己的腿根。

两人都长长地呼出了一口气，Thor没有立刻抽动，Loki的脖颈温顺地靠着Thor的面颊，他被撑得有些疼，但这样含着Thor的感觉让Loki觉得连心脏都被填满发热。

“Thor，好累。”Loki急促不安的呼吸轻缓了一些，阿萨战士的皮肤是小麦色，覆盖着纹身和伤疤，和龙族苍白皮肤上的青蓝花纹贴合在一起尤为色欲，“我们要交配多久……”

“喜欢吗？”Thor重新开始抽动的时候幅度大了很多，Loki后仰着脖颈毫不掩饰地呻吟了起来，紧窄细嫩的穴口还是被插得胀痛，但和快感比起来不值一提，“那就做倒你厌倦的时候……”

Thor把Loki翻了过来，omega跪趴在沙滩上，饱满的臀部因为被alpha压着腰而高高翘起。

alpha从后面肏了进去，刁钻深入的角度让Loki失控地潮吹了。以为自己失禁了的omega慌张地想让Thor出来，被alpha箍在怀里一边顶弄一边安抚。

“你比海岸还湿，Loki……”Thor的喘息越来越重，彻底放开了力道干他的omega，甚至已经开始舔吻他微微鼓起的腺体，“再吞深点，宝贝儿，我知道你胃口有多大……”

“嗯……嗯！别咬……哈啊……”Loki觉得身体里有什么地方被Thor顶松了，似乎是他孕育龙蛋的生殖腔，正在躁动地抵抗入侵，“轻点……我里面、啊！要坏了……嗯！”

“就是那儿，Loki，让我进去……”Thor按着Loki被顶出形状的小腹咬住他的耳朵，把omega死死钉在了自己的性器上，像野兽般粗暴原始地交合，“听话，腰放松……”

Loki崩得太紧了，Thor试了几次都没有让omega青涩紧闭的腔口松动。无法高潮的折磨让龙族嘶哑的低喘都染上了哭腔，Loki甚至扭着腰把自己的屁股往Thor的胯下送，试图弄开自己不听使唤的生殖腔，反而把自己撞得生疼。

“慢着，慢着Loki……别伤害自己。”龙族身上的花纹更加鲜艳欲滴，感官失控的甬道痉挛着挤压alpha的肉刃，“看来我只能标记你了。”

他们并不是同一族类，也不是因为信息素和本能挑起的纯粹性欲，Thor本来不想鲁莽地标记龙族。

“随便你干什么！啊……”Loki脱力地仰倒在湿滩上，Thor还在尽量温柔地试图顶开他的生殖腔，但Loki不可能没注意到alpha青筋暴起的手臂和充血的眼白，“那就标记我。”

alpha拼尽了全部的意志力阻止自己在进入omega的生殖腔前成结，与此同时还要不断地用涨硬发疼的性器去顶弄腔口，这几乎是无法做到的挑战。

在Loki话音刚落的瞬间，Thor就凶悍地咬破了他的腺体。异族的标记让omega的身体乎冷乎热，Loki尖锐地喘息了起来，险些把Thor胳膊上的肉咬下来。

Thor痛得低吼了一声，在生殖腔终于被迫松软了一些时直接顶开了整个腔口。Loki短促地尖叫了一下，随即就被干得再也说不出话。

不够，还不够。

Thor揉捏着Loki红肿的臀肉刺激他咬紧再咬紧，充血勃起的性器需要更多的快感才能达到巅峰。alpha突然抱着龙族站了起来，陡然下沉的重量险些让Loki把Thor的囊袋都坐进身体里，张着口无声地颤抖呻吟。

“太深了...哈呃....”Thor抱着Loki走进了海里，浪花拍上omega浮现起淡淡龙鳞的脊背，让他更清醒地感受到排山倒海的快感。

Thor托着Loki的屁股向上肏他，omega已经学会随着alpha的节奏调整角度，甚至在Thor停歇时哼哼着用他的阴茎操着自己。alpha笑了一声，舔咬着omega胸口的软肉吮吸得啧啧有声。

Thor在成结的时候停了下来，Loki缠紧了他的腰不安分地动来动去，直到巨大的结将omega的生殖腔豪无缝隙地填满。

“龙的一生中只能有唯一的子嗣，”热流一股接着一股地洒在了饱满肥沃的腔壁上，Loki低咽着蜷缩了脚趾，龙的本能让他感觉到自己的身体里正在孕育新的生命，“希望会是条漂亮的小龙。”

这绝不是什么告别仪式，Loki攀着Thor宽阔的肩膀低头吻他，他喜欢他的奴隶，喜欢到想吃了他，填进温暖的胃里，或者最靠近心脏的地方。

“我喜欢交配。”Loki被Thor放了下来，于是赤着脚踩在他的脚背上，餍足地挂在他肩膀上呢喃，“就算没有小龙，我也喜欢和你这样做。”

真是个狡猾的小混蛋。Thor眼圈发红地抱紧了他的爱人，龙将自己当作了礼物，世间再没有比他更幸运的战士。

Thor再没有急着离开岛屿，而是选择让Loki在熟悉的环境里待产。开了窍的龙族omega玩上了瘾，弄湿了自己就不管不顾地往alpha胯上坐，然后在Thor冷下脸色时用直白热辣的情话撕下他的伪装。

“操，停下！Loki……”这颗蛋前所未有地大，Loki的小腹鼓了起来，能隔着皮肤摸到蛋壳上的纹路，而Thor现在只怕它碎在omega的肚子里，“还有几天就生了，你安分点……嗯！”

Loki捏了捏Thor的囊袋，笑嘻嘻地听alpha不甘地叫出了声。他早就说都会讨回来的，现在腿软的可是Thor了。

omega不动了，仅靠收缩蠕动着肉穴来吮吸alpha的性器，Thor以为Loki终于听了一次话，气喘吁吁地摸了摸他柔韧的腰肢。

诸神在上，Thor爱极了Loki浪荡又率真的模样。

而貌似乖觉的omega突然大腿用力抬起了屁股，只剩前端留在穴口，然后重重地坐了下去。

操。Thor可怜兮兮地闷哼了一声，然后射得两人的交合处一片泥泞。Loki得意地趴在Thor的胸口闭上眼睛，在alpha轻拍自己脊背的温暖手掌下呼吸平缓地睡了过去。

睡吧睡吧，Thor叹了口气，最好睡到生蛋的那一天。

Loki在即将生产那天格外暴躁，龙鳞已经从脊背蔓延到了四肢和面颊，连Thor都无法接近他。Omega的本能让Loki撑着临盆的身体也要去岛屿另一头的洞穴生产，Thor惴惴不安地跟了过去，听见洞穴深处传来了龙吟，一声比一声更痛苦。

“我在化龙时只有野兽的凶性。”Loki的话还在阿萨战士的耳边回荡，但他仅仅犹豫了一瞬，就坚定地循着足迹走了进去。

这是Thor第一次看见巨龙虚弱的样子，半闭着眼匍匐在盆地中央，用修长的尾巴圈着刚刚产出的那颗蛋。蛋壳还没完全硬化，这让Thor清晰地看见了里面初具雏形的胎儿。

情绪激动的alpha忘记了隐藏行踪，巨龙发现了他，咆哮声几乎震碎洞穴，碎石不断地从顶部落下。“Loki！是我，Loki......”Thor最好的选择是先离Loki和孩子远一些，但巨龙似乎想要追过来，疲软的后爪在试图站立时几次都险些踩碎龙蛋，“别动！我是Thor，Loki看着我......”

巨龙依旧在危险地低哮，但Thor没有后退半步，他看着那双瑰绿的眼睛，试图从蛮荒野性中刻下自己的影子。战士伸出了手，上一个这样驯服野狼的族人已经失去了手臂，但Thor依旧这么做了。

那可是他的Loki，就算痛到极致都舍不得抓伤Thor的小龙。

巨龙缓缓逼近，Thor已经能看见它鳞片上被山石磨砺的擦痕，寒霜般的鼻息几乎冻结了战士的指尖，但他只是毫不畏惧地向巨龙张开了双臂。

“我爱你所有的样子，Loki。”  
若你不信，就撕开我的胸膛自己看。

巨龙怒吼了一声，用尾巴卷着Thor的腿将他倒吊着抛起来，张开嘴咬了上来......

Thor面色煞白地睁开眼，摸了摸身下柔软的“地面”，他刚想站起来就被一股巨力顶得向前扑倒，一回头就看见巨龙正扭过头幸灾乐祸地看着自己。

“你认出我了！”Thor这才发现自己被抛起后落在了巨龙的肚子上，Loki咕噜着把偌大的脑袋凑了过来，在alpha哈哈笑着抱住自己鼻吻时龇了龇牙，“你这个混蛋，Loki.....嘿！”

巨龙叼着Thor的衣领把他丢在了龙蛋旁边，头也不回地用羽翼整个盖住了自己打盹，显然是打算做甩手掌柜的意思。Thor无可奈何地摇了摇头，抱起龙蛋靠在了Loki身边陪着他，然后就被巨龙一声不吭地裹进了怀里，

龙的心跳很慢，Thor亲了亲巨龙胸口的鳞片，恨不得时间也能一起慢下来。

直到千百年后，阿萨族人还在口口相传着Thor·odinson的传说。人们说他骑着巨龙出现在天边，如神明般将全族引领向黄金年代。也有人说他与龙缔结了婚约，于是阿萨世代都受龙的庇护。

但所有的传说里，Thor都与他神秘的爱人形影不离，和他的父亲一样将首领之位传给了自己唯一的子嗣，然后和从未改变过容貌的爱人一起渡海远去，再也没有回来。

Thor的第七代子嗣大婚那日，人们为了纪念这位史上最伟大的首领，唱起了那首已被尘封的歌谣。云海翻涌间龙翼割裂苍穹，那位年轻的战士抬起头，森林般湛绿的眼睛含着泪望向天空。

已成传说的冰霜巨龙再次出现，而它的骑士向惊诧崇敬的族人扬起了手中的长剑。有人认出那是第35代首领遗失的宝剑，骑士的金发比朝阳更加耀眼。

相爱的新人接受了龙的祝福，目送巨龙载着骑士飞向了传说中的永恒之地。阿萨族人此生难忘的神迹 ，对于他们而言只是漫长生命里一次平常的巡礼。

被赋予永生的骑士亲吻着龙的额头，他们的故事将被后人流传于世。而那座无人知晓的孤岛，是他们亘古缄默的见证者。

在那里，迷雾散尽，传说没有结局。

-END-

 

ps：  
继承Thor首领之位的就是他和Loki唯一的小龙，为他的父亲们守护着龙的秘密。由于他们的后代都与人类成婚，龙的血脉越来越稀薄，但odinson的后代们，永远都是阿萨族最勇猛善良的战士、领袖。


End file.
